This invention relates to a method for fabricating an LCD frame, particularly an aluminum-extruded LCD frame with low production cost, low radiation, universal application for holding LCD panel in any size and environmental recycling.
Nowadays, most LCD frames are resin-intruded products, even though in very low production cost, they often release hazardous chemical compounds in the recycling process, hard to decompose in the landfill and causing many ecological problems in the long run. In the near future, it is apparent that the plastic LCD frame will be forever eliminated for the environmental reason, so the LCD frame industry is facing a critical situation.
Furthermore, to ward off the EMI, it is a general practice to add a metal shield to the plastic LCD frame; in so doing, the advantage of lightweight the plastic LCD frame cherishes is entirely ruined by addition of a heavy weight of the metal shield. The LCD frame industry has been working hard to seek a substitute with light-weighted and environmental-friendly peripheral in an attempt to sharp the competitive edge.
There are two methods to make aluminum Lcd frames, one is casting and another is extruding. For the sake of production cost, the extruding has gradually taken the place of the casting because the casting molds are too expensive, and there is no way for the casting method to form in one shot the vertical concave rib as the ribs 13 and 23 shown in FIG. 11 which are an effective shield to stop EMI. Up to now, the extruding is considered an economical way to produce the LCD frame.
In addition, the most cases, the LCD panel is usually bolted in the LCD frame. Since the fastening position has not been standardized yet, the bolting position varies greatly. What the LCD frame industry does now is to supply one kind of frame specified for a certain LCD panel only. There is no universal application, less to say the competitive. This is really a bottleneck the LCD frame industry has to surmount.
The major object of the invention is to provide a method for fabricating the aluminum-extruded and diagonally welded LCD frame with advantages of lightweight, environmental recycling, low production cost and high economic benefit.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aluminum-extruded LCD frame with concave rib and convex groove at the butt joint to shield the electromagnetic wave the LCD panel emits and to reduce the radiation to the minimum.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aluminum-extruded LCD frame in which a plurality of mobile clamps are designed to slide along the backing pad, suitable for universally holding the LCD panel in any size in an effort to enhance the sale as well as the competition.
The technical characteristics of the invention are explained in great details with the aid of preferable embodiments as illustrated in the attached drawings.